mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dandidoo
Description The Dandidoo is a slim ostrich-like monster, colored in stripes of light green and darker green. It has no arms or wings of any kind. It has a tail and hair that resemble white dandelion tufts. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by fashionably shaking its head to the beat. Song Audio sample: The Dandidoo's song lyrically resembles the Toe Jammer & Kazilleon's Song, although the Dandidoo's voice is higher and clearer. On Cold Island,It sings Dooh Do Doo Doo Do Doo Do, Do Doo Do Doo Dootedee! On Water Island,It sings "Dooh De De Doo De De Doo Do Do De De Doooh." On Earth Island,It harmonizes with Furcorn.It sings "Doo de doo doo doo.Doo de doo doo doo.Doo de dooo doo doo di doo doo doo di doo doo doooh. Breeding The Dandidoo can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Plant and Air. + Potbelly and Tweedle Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin Dandidoo may be a play on the dandelion flower and the monsters' "doo" sounds. The dandelion, when reproducing, turns white and fluffy, enabling its seeds to scatter and travel long distances in the wind. Rare Version Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Dandidoo on the Rare Dandidoo page. Notes .|250px]] * The Dandidoo is composed of the Plant and Air elements, but cannot be found on the Plant and Air islands. * In the My Singing Monsters Spunge and Dandidoo Comic T-shirt, the Dandidoo can be seen without its Dandelion puffs. * The Dandiflorets are the dandelion puffs seen on the Dandidoo. They have been mentioned in the Dandifloret Path, in one of Air Island's market aisles. * My Singing Monster fan Wbangca, after placing a Dandidoo, said "Alright here it is. The Dandidoo, I think that's what it's called." This quickly became a meme and even was in a "The Duck Song" parody, called "The Dandidoo Song". The meme was "killed" by its creator, Mofix in 2017. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Dandidoos (on all the islands) wore Santa hats and red scarves as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island